Stalker
by Himkyu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan ficlet tentang "stalker" dengan "target"nya dari beberapa pair ! Part 1 up! KaiSoo, KyuMin, HunHan, VHope. Part 2 up! , ChanBaek BangHim DaeLo 2Min YeWook. BAD SUMMARY , Yaoi , Romance / fluff, DLDR :D
1. Stalker part 1

Ini merupakan kumpulan ficlet dari kisah orang orang yang memiliki 'stalker'.

Apa itu 'stalker'?

Di benak mu pasti mengatakan bahwa stalker adalah sosok penguntit.

Mengikutimu kemana saja , dan memperhatikanmu ketika kau merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Mengetahui dirimu lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Tak peduli waktu bahkan tempat untuk selalu melihat kegiatanmu saja.

Menakutkan,huh?

Tidak semuanya begitu…

"Orang2" ini merasa tak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan stalker mereka.

Mereka merasa sebaliknya..

Bahwa stalker adalah sosok yang membuat hari hari mereka menjadi 'manis' seketika.

Ketika mereka merasa diperhatikan..

Maka itulah kenapa mereka merasa dipedulikan…

Dengan sesuatu yang tumbuh tiba tiba..

Sesuatu yang tak akan percaya tumbuh akibat kebiasaan seorang stalker pada mereka…

.

.

.

.

Cinta….

.

.

.

.

"**STALKER"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Himkyu (a.k.a Miyu)**

'**Romance/Fluff'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ini hanyalah kumpulan ficlet sederhana. Tak berkesinambungan. Memiliki kisahnya sendiri sendiri. Alur yang berbeda. Dan kisah cinta yang berbeda.

Semua cast di FF ini mutlak milik Tuhan YME dan management mereka masing masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**(Maaf kalau length nya melebihi/kurang dari syarat ficlet^^ Karena ini adalah ficlet pertama yang Miyu buat^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STALKER #1 : Kim Jongin**

**Target : Do Kyungsoo**

Cklik Cklik

Seorang namja penuh senyum kepuasan, terlihat jelas di dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat bersamaan. Tengah memperhatikan hasil jepretannya dari kamera sederhana yang dimilikinya. Mengecek apakah ada 1 hasil fotonya yang kurang berkenan. Namun… ia merasa apapun yang ia foto saat ini, begitu sempurna. Tak ada yang cacat , dan tak ada pula yang layak dihapuskan. Sudut manapun yang menjadi angle , selalu tampak apik dan baik baginya.

"Kau adalah pemandangan paling sempurna yang pernah kuabadikan di kameraku ini." Ucap namja berkulit hitam manis tersebut. Memperbaiki sedikit letak topinya, lalu beranjak kembali seiring 'pemandangan' nya berubah posisi ke tempat lain.

Kai, ya.. nama namja berkulit hitam manis itu, kini sedang duduk di salah satu meja café. Tak seperti pelanggan lainnya yang sangat tenang menikmati hidangan dari café tersebut, Kai justru sibuk mengarahkan kameranya kepada 'pemandangan' nya tersebut. Menyembunyikannya di balik Koran, dan ketika 'pemandangan' nya itu tak memperhatikannya, ia pun langsung memasang angle untuk menjepretnya kembali. Tak peduli orang orang melihatnya seperti apa. Namun , sudah menjadi hobinya mengabadikan gambar demi gambar sosok namja berwajah manis itu.

Namun ketika ia sedang sangat asyik memuji hasil jepretannya, ia baru tersadar akan kepergian namja kesayangannya itu. Ia hampir saja ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Jika saja tak terlalu asyik melihat keindahan hasil fotonya yang tanpa efek itu, mungkin saja akan lebih banyak foto yang dikoleksinya.

"Hey !" seseorang menepuk pundak Kai. Kai menoleh cepat.

"Ketauan ya kau sedang memotretku ! Kemarikan sini !" Namja itu tiba tiba ingin merebut kamera tersebut. Kai mengelak. Ia begitu ingin melindungi kamera penuh gambar gambar indah dari sosok yang ia sayangi. Tak akan mudah baginya untuk menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"AKU TAK MAU ! PERGILAH KAU, KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo , namja berwajah manis itu, mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia begitu kesal melihat tindakan Kai yang seolah melawannya.

"Kai jahat !" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang manis dengan tangannya. Entah ekspresi apa yang kini ditunjukkan kyungsoo di balik kedua tangannya, namun Kai langsung bereaksi untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, chagiya.. tapi aku punya alasan kenapa tak ingin memberikan kamera ini untukmu."

"Ke-kenapa?" isak Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Karena aku belum selesai mengabadikan foto foto tentangmu. Aku ingin melengkapi koleksiku. Aku tak mau sia sia mengurangi tujuanku."

Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan turun. Ia pandangi sesaat wajah Kai yang begitu tampan itu di hadapannya. Sungguh, betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan di depannya ini.

"Kau ternyata 'stalker',ya! Mengoleksi foto fotoku tanpa izin. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu Kim Jongin !" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ulasan senyumnya. Kai hanya bisa tertawa saking gemasnya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Lalu tanpa sengaja, Kai langsung memfoto wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Aku adalah 'stalker' yang begitu beruntung dapat mengabadikan apa yang kuinginkan di depanku sendiri."

**STALKER #2 : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Target : Lee Sungmin **

Jari Kyuhyun begitu apik di atas mouse nya. Mengarahkan kursor tersebut di layar monitornya kesana kemari. Di balik kacamatanya, manik mata nya bergeser mengikuti arah kursor itu bergerak.

Ia tengah sibuk di depan laptopnya. Tak mengapa jika gamers sepertinya menggunakan laptop untuk sekedar memainkan games online atau sebagainya.

Namun bagaimana jika seorang gamers sepertinya menggunakan laptop untuk mengamati foto foto di wall FB nya. Ketika ia mengamati setiap sudut angle foto itu yang begitu sempurna.

Ia merubah kebiasaannya itu sejak ia menjadikan sosok manis di foto tersebut sebagai teman nya di jejaring sosial facebook. Pertama kali ia mengamati bio, foto, dan wall nya, ia semakin tertarik. Sudah tak jarang lagi ia membuka FB nya yang mungkin bisa diibaratkan sebagai benda berdebu karena ia jarang membukanya dulu. Sekarang ia justru menelantarkan cd games nya di lantai tempat tidur, utuh tanpa terbuka dari kemasannya.

**Tingg**

Sebuah pemberitahuan otomatis menjadi perhatiannya. Ia menscroll layar monitornya lalu matanya membulat seketika.

Sosok manis itu tampak sangat imut di fotonya. Ia benar benar gila dengan orang 'ini'. Sudah membuatnya jatuh hati perlahan..

Memang sudah semestinya seorang namja menyukai sosok imut berwajah gendernya seorang yeoja..

Bagaimana kalau ….

Namja.

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika memang ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja. Tapi ia tak bisa! Namja ini berbeda! Ia tak bisa protes apapun… bagaimana bisa seorang namja seimut, mempesona, dan bermata indah seperti LEE SUNGMIN membuatnya mabuk akan cinta?

Lihat foto ini! Ia menggoda Kyuhyun seakan menariknya ke jurang cinta terdalam.

Bibir mengerucut dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya menempel di sisi bibirnya. Mata bulat langsung kontak ke lensa kamera. Tanpa efek! Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna..

Lagi lagi ia mengarahkan kursor nya ke tombol 'like'.

**Klikk**

Lalu menekan kanan mousenya.

**Klikk**

'Save This Picture'

**Klikk**

Open the folder

**Klikk**

Save.

Sekarang ia bisa berpuas diri menghitung koleksi foto LEE SUNGMIN di folder pribadinya. Smirk andalannya muncul…

**STALKER #3 : Lee Sungmin**

**Targer : Cho Kyuhyun**

Sungmin tampak tak acuh dengan foto foto di kameranya. Dia begitu memuji foto andalan di benda kesayangannya itu. Ia lalu memasang kabel data di kamera nya tersebut, lalu dengan segera mengarahkan kursor di laptopnya Membuka folder kamera, lalu memilih beberapa foto yang bisa ia posting ke fb nya untuk malam ini.

Sungguh. Jika tak ada batasan bagi fb untuk memasang semua foto di kameranya, ia ingin sekali melakukannya. Tak ada foto yang tak sempurna menurutnya. Itulah keahlian seorang LEE SUNGMIN sebagai sosok namja berwajah mempesona , tak terkecuali di depan kamera.

Ia juga seorang gamers.. Namun ia merubah posisi nya tersebut menjadi seorang namja penyuka kegiatan _self camera_. Ia berubah secepat ini, dikarenakan banyak yang memuji aksi self cameranya. Pujian demi pujian yang mengatakan , "oppa, kau imut sekali." Atau "astaga.. kau namja paling manis yang pernah kutemui"

Bukankah itu bagaikan sebuah ilham untuknya? Jika memang ada yang menawarkannya untuk menjadi seorang _ulzzang_. Ia tak akan menolak, pikirnya dengan senyum andalannya.

**Tingg**

Lee Sungmin terkekeh geli. Baru saja ia megupload fotonya, berpuluh puluh _likers_ sudah mengantri di daftar pemberitahuannya.

"Kau sukses, Lee Sungmin." Ujarnya tersenyum bangga.

Namun perhatian terakhirnya malam ini adalah…

**GaemGyu**

Lagi lagi user bernama tersebut melike fotonya tepat waktu. Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang melike, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin hanya terpusat pada user bernama aneh baginya itu.

"Untuk hari ini, ia sudah melike semua foto foto ku. Apa ia tak pernah tidur?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Gaemgyu menjadi _likers_ favoritnya yang memang selalu tak absen melike foto fotonya. Namun ia tak pernah mengomentari. Berbeda dengan _likers _lainnya. Itu yang menjadi point perhatiannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu, sesuatu yang terlalu naïf dan tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Stalk "Gaemgyu".

Ia telusuri bio, wall nya, informasinya, album fotonya. Tak ada yang menarik. Yang ada hanya pemberitahuan otomatis yang memenuhi wall fb nya. Pemberitahuan atas kemenangannya di games 'ini' lalu 'itu'. Rupanya ia gamers juga. Sama sepertinya.

Namun ia lupa sesuatu. Ia mengeklik mousenya.

Pada foto profil nya.

Ia memicingkan kedua matanya. Semakin mendekatkan pandangan matanya ke layar monitor untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Namja yang memiliki senyum berkarisma. Dengan rambut potong pendek berponi samping kecokelatan** (liat gaya pas masa Super Girl^^).** Mata cokelat bulatnya, dan kulit putih mulus.

Ia tengah tersenyum tampan sembari memerkan PSP nya di depan kamera. Entah karena ia menggunakan juru kamera khusus, atau namja di foto ini yang membuat fotonya terlihat sempurna. Entah kenapa mata sungmin terpesona, bagai kelip yang tiba tiba muncul di kedua bola matanya.

"Ia sangat tampan." Hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya untuk mengomentari. Mengomentari itu tak hanya perlu secara langsung di kotak komentar bukan?

Malu, tapi ia tak mungkin membuat dirinya tersiksa saking penasaran dengan namja ini. Ia bertanya tanya, kenapa ia bisa langsung tergila gila?!

Ia memberanikan diri mengecek chat box nya. BINGO. Namja itu masih on. Boleh saja kan Sungmin sedikit berkenalan dengan GaemGyu?

**Annyeong… ehmm.. hai! Aku Lee Sungmin. Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?**

Sungmin mendekap kedua tangannya. Berharap bahwa pesan yang dibalaskan untuknya berkenan di hati.

**Tingg**

Sungmin membuka sebelah matanya. Ia mengintip pelan. Lalu dengan perasaan cemas, ia membuka chat box nya.

**Hai.. aku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Aku senang kau mengajakku chatting.. walaupun ini sudah malam. Tapi tak apa bukan , Lee Sungmin? ^^ Aku ingin kenal lebih dekat dengamu :)**

Dan seketika Lee Sungmin berteriak histeris di bangkunya dengan perasaan berbunga bunga pastinya.

**STALKER #4 : Oh Sehun**

**Target : Xi Luhan**

Di atas kertas putih, tampak goresan sempurna terbentuk. Pensil berujung runcing itu terus bergerak seiring tangan si empu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Matanya yang beriris hitam tersebut tampak berpusat hanya ke satu titik.

Namja yang sedang duduk di barisan terdepan. Namja yang sedang membelakanginya. Namja yang sedang tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, anak pintar!"

Sehun terkejut. Ia langsung menutup 'pekerjaan' nya itu dengan buku geografi yang sedari tadi tak ia buka.

"Su-Suho hyung? Waeyo?" ucap namja berkacamata itu dengan nada yang hampir saja berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Anak pintar seharusnya belajar! Bukan gambar gambar gak jelas." Protes Suho sembari duduk di samping Sehun.

"Tidak jelas apanya, hyung? Main protes saja! Ugh.." Sehun tak kalah kesalnya. Bagaimana bisa sosok yang ia sedang lukis seindah mungkin di komentari 'tidak jelas'?

"Haha.. jangan marah gitu dong. Aku iri, dia selalu saja kau bela." Ucap namja yang berbeda 3 tahun dari Sehun sendiri, menunjuk ke arah namja yang duduk di barisan terdepan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang diperhatikan oleh Oh Sehun sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau suka, jangan seperti pengecut terus.. utarakan saja. Siapa tau ia menerimamu." Usul Suho. Sehun menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" ujar Sehun dengan perasaan gundah.

"Ya … ehmm.. gimana ya.. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba kan?" ucap Suho dengan tak enak hati. Sebenarnya usulnya ini demi kebaikan Sehun sendiri kok. Ia percaya kalimatnya benar.

"ehmm.. Ia terlalu sempurna hyung. Populer. Flower Boy. Semua orang menyukainya. Pasti ia menganggapku sebagai fans lainnya juga. Apalagi aku hanya siswa aksel yang baru pindah. Kami tak kenal dekat. Aku rasa ia tak mungkin balik menyukaiku." Ucap Sehun gamblang. Semua kalimatnya terurai sempurna, malah justru membuat niatnya semakin ciut.

"Paboya!" Tangan Suho melayang di rambut kepirangannya Sehun. "Belum mencoba sudah berpikir senaif itu?! Awas kau! Biar aku yang mengatakan semua padanya."

"Hyung!?" Sehun menarik kembali tangan Suho yang sudah bangun dari bangkunya hendak melakukan rencananya.

"Baiklah nanti akan kulakukan. Tapi jangan hyung ya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xi Luhan. Namja cantik itu berjalan di lorong kelas. Pesonanya membuat banyak yeoja memperhatikan nya lama. Ia benar benar sosok idaman disana. Tak terkecuali….

"Eh?" Namja berseragam merah itu memperhatikan kertas tertempel di lokernya. Ia perhatikan dengan serius gambar yang terdapat di kertas itu.

"I-Ini aku?" Luhan memandang takjub. Tak biasanya ia mendapat sebuah lukisan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya yang ia dapatkan adalah surat surat yang asing tiba tiba berada di dalam lokernya. Tapi kini berbeda…

Dan luhan menyukainya.

Ia tersenyum dan mencabut kertas yang menempel itu. Ia mengelus pelan kertas tersebut dengan senyum manisnya yang begitu menawan.

"Siapapun yang melukis ini, aku benar benar menyukainya."

**BRAKKK**

Luhan terkejut. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya. Sosok asing sedang berlari menjauhinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi orang itu berdiri di loker miliknya yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Gara gara orang asing itu menutup pintu lokernya terlalu keras, hingga membuat Luhan terkejut seperti itu.

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" Luhan juga baru menyadari siapa yang menghindarinya tadi.

Dan memperhatikannya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Siapapun yang melukis ini, aku benar benar menyukainya."**_

Kalimat kalimat itu masih terngiang. Oh tidak, Sehun pusing seketika. Tak bisa berkosentrasi mencerna setiap ketikan yang berada di bukunya.

"Luhan hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sehun mencengkeram keras rambut pirangnya. Kepalanya terus memutar kalimat 'itu' berulang ulang.

Sehun mencoba mencari cara lain untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang berputar tak karuan kini.

Melukis.

Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian….

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun terperanjat. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah si sumber suara.

Luhan tengah memperhatikannya. Memperhatikannya. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan lukisan di kertas Sehun. Astaga… Sehun lupa menyembunyikannya.

"Lu-Luhan hyung?"

"Jadi kau suka melukis ya? Astaga… bukankah itu aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku tak tau kau benar benar pintar melukis, Sehun-ah"

"I-Itu? A-Aku…."

"Maukah kau ajari hyung melukis?"

Senyuman itu. Sehun tak pernah melihat senyuman luhan secara dekat seperti ini. Sehun benar benar terbuai.

"T-Tentu saja , hyung."

Luhan pun duduk di samping Sehun. Ia sedikit mendekat agar lebih menempel ke Sehun. Entah untuk alasan apa, tapi jantung Sehun berdebar sangat kencang.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun. Kau benar benar sangat lucu sekali." Ucap Luhan sembari menatap Sehun penuh arti. Namja cantik itu sedang memangku kepalanya dan memandangi Sehun yang terus menunduk malu di sampingnya. Sepertinya, hanya Sehun yang mampu menggoda hatinya dari sekian orang yang menyukainya…..

**STALKER #5 : Jung Hoseok**

**Target : Kim Taehyung (a.k.a V)**

Namja berambut kecokelatan itu baru saja keluar dari gedung BigHit. Ia membungkuk hormat pada semua kru kru yang sudah bekerja keras dengan pemotretan malam ini.

V, nama namja itu, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Bagaimanapun, angin malam ini tak bisa dikatakan angin ringan. Padahal cuacanya tak terlalu dingin.

V memandangi sekitarnya. Memperbaiki letak topinya agar rambutnya tidak semakin berantakan.

**CKlikkk… Cklikk**

"Hah apa itu?" V mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Astaga, suara itu malah membuatnya merinding. Memang ia tengah sendirian di depan gedung BigHit.

"Aduh… mana sih Jin hyung? Lama sekali!" V terus mengotak ngatik HP nya. Ia tak sabar menunggu hyung nya tersebut. Selalu saja terlambat.. V pastikan keadaan Jin tidak akan selamat di tangan umma mereka jika V melapor kebiasaan Jin ini.

**Cklikk .. Cklikk…**

"Yak! Siapa itu!?" V semakin kebingungan. Ia bahkan tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya kecuali similar angin yang menusuk.

"Hei?!"

"GYAAAAAA!" V bahkan sudah memasang kuda kuda untuk menghajar orang yang menakutinya tadi. Namun yang ia lihat justru seorang namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ini aku hyung mu." Jin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol namdongsaengnya itu.

"Ya ampun , hyung! Menakutkanku saja! Bisa tidak jangan mengagetkanku gitu?!"

"Ck.. kau saja yang paranoid! Muka tampan nan menawan begini kau sebut menakutkan. Dasar! ayo buruan kita pulang. Angin nya kencang sekali. Nanti rambut hyung bisa berantakan.." ujar Jin dengan penuh percaya diri sembari meninggalkan V di tempatnya.

"Ih.. aku tak percaya punya hyung senarsis Jin hyung. YAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, HYUNG!" V pun ikut berlari menyusul Jin.

Namun dari tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sebelumnya, tampak seorang namja berjubah cokelat tengah memperhatikan hasil jepretannya.

"Jadi begini hasilnya… menarik sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**V adalah seorang model paranoid."**

"YAK ! BERITA APA APAAN INI?!"

Jin tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Ia tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika hanya melihat judul dari majalah itu saja. Melihat V yang mengutuk majalah itupun, tak mampu membuat Jin tega menghentikan tawanya.

"YAK! TIDAK LUCU SEKALI, HYUNG!" V melempar majalah itu ke wajah Jin. Tepat sasaran. Jin hanya bisa merubah ekspresinya 180 derajat.

"YAK! WAJAH TAMPANKU!" Protes Jin pada V. sedangkan V hanya bisa ikut tertawa.

"Siapa sih iseng sekali membuat berita konyol seperti ini. Aku tidak paranoid kok!"

"Siapa bilang kau tidak paranoid? Setiap malam, kau minta ditemani hyung tidur bersamamu. Mandi bareng. Dianterin pula. Dijemput pula…."

"YAK YAK! HENTIKAN! Itu kan hanya karena aku adikmu, hyung! Emang gak boleh apa aku manja sama hyung ku sendiri?"

"Tapi kau keterlaluan, Kim Taehyung! Kau ini model, banyak fotografer yang mengawasimu. Kalau kau terus tergantung denganku, aku bisa jadi terkenal. Eh? Maksud hyung, namamu bisa tercemar!"

"Aishh.. mau sekali jadi terkenal."

V tampak berpikir. Benar juga yang dikatakan Jin. Mungkin saja banyak fotografer yang mengawasinya. Hingga artikel 'konyol' ini pun beredar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini -lagi lagi- V harus melakukan pemotretan hingga malam hari. Lebih sialnya, Jin tak bisa menjemputnya seperti biasa karena suatu halangan. V terpaksa harus pulang sendirian.

Sayangnya sampai sekarang ini, tak ada taxi yang lewat. Lagi lagi harus menunggu. V benci malam ini.

**Cklikk **

V merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Ia tak berani menoleh. Sekarang ia lebih konsen dengan taxi yang harus segera menjemputnya.

**Cklikk**

Suara itu semakin menganggunya. Pertahanan V semakin runtuh. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali…

**BZZTTT**

"Hah? Kemana orang itu?" Sosok yang bersembunyi di balik semak semak itu, muncul tiba tiba. Ia baru sadar, bahwa namja yang diawasinya sedari tadi melarikan diri.

"Aku harus mengikutinya!" Namja berjubah cokelat dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Jung Hoseok' itu , ikut menyusul kepergian V.

.

.

.

"Astaga… apa ia masih mengikutiku?!"

V menengok ke belakang. Benar sekali. Namja yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan kameranya pada V masih ikut berlari di belakangnya. V bahkan tak sadar kemana arah kakinya melaju. Sampai seketika…

**TIN TIN …**

"**AWASSS!?"**

**CKIIIIITTTT**

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ssi! Taehyung-ssi! Kau baik baik saja?"

Taehyung perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"K-Kau…KAU?!"

V mendorong kuat tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya. Padahal selama ia pingsan, Hoseok yang menopang namja manis itu ke rumah sakit. Untung saja tabrakan itu tak terjadi. Namun sepertinya V terlalu shock hingga ia pingsan seketika.

"Kau baik baik saja, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Jangan sok perhatian, huh! Kau ini stalker ku?! Kau ini yang mengikutiku terus? Bahkan kau kan yang mengedarkan artikel konyol itu?"

"Hey Hey.. satu satu dong kalau bertanya! Ehmm.. ya… itu memang tugasku sebagai fotografer majalah. Tapi aku tak bermaksud kok."

"Huh?! Itu memalukan tau!"

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. Namun suara kekehannya bisa terdengar jelas oleh V.

"Kenapa kau tertawa,eoh?!"

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah.."

V terkejut. Kata kata pujian itu justru membuat wajah V memerah hangat. Belum pernah ada yang memujinya seperti itu. Yang ada mereka yang pernah memujinya hanya memanggil dirinya "kau sangat tampan!" ,"kau keren!", atau "Kau mempesona."

Tapi V lebih suka jika dipanggil "manis". Dan ia tak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari namja yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ehmm.. maafkan aku jika aku memarahimu." Ucap V pelan bahkan seperti berbisik malu. Hoseok tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf membuatmu ketakutan." Balas Hoseok ramah.

"Ta-tapi… aku punya 1 permintaan untukmu." V menunduk malu. Hoseok hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Bisakah kau jangan membuat artikel tentang 'aku yang melarikan diri karena ketakutan pada seorang fotografer'? Itu lebih memalukan dari artikel yang kemarin."

"Hahaha…"

**PUKKK**

"Aku tak akan melakukannya, Taehyung-ssi. Lagipula, lebih baik aku membuat artikel tentang 'Taehyung yang malu atas perhatian seorang fotografer'. Itu lebih baik." Ucap Hoseok lembut sembari mengelus lembut surai kecokelatan milik V.

V pun segera mengangkat selimut nya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jika jin hyung melihatku seperti ini, ia pasti menertawakanku lagi. Ugh.. hoseok-ssi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ini masih setengahnya^^ ditunggu Ficlet di "Stalker" part kedua ya :D Review ditunggu.. sekalian kalau ada yang mau req OTPnya boleh. Tapi harus Miyu pilih pilih dulu..hehe**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di ff miyu ini T.T **

**Oh ya, part keduanya gak miyu buat jadi sekuel (yang biasa miyu lakuin'-'), tapi miyu buat perchapter. Ditunggu aja ya^^**

**Kamsha^^**


	2. Stalker part 2

"**STALKER" (part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Himkyu (a.k.a Miyu)**

'**Romance/Fluff'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ini hanyalah kumpulan ficlet sederhana. Tak berkesinambungan. Memiliki kisahnya sendiri sendiri. Alur yang berbeda. Dan kisah cinta yang berbeda.

Semua cast di FF ini mutlak milik Tuhan YME dan management mereka masing masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**(Akan ada beberapa note yang ditulis di setiap ficlet ya :D Kalau gak mau dibaca , jg gapapa… kamsha^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STALKER #6 : Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

**Target : Byun Baekhyun (EXO)**

Kertas kertas berbentuk pesawat. Tak seperti aslinya memang. Namun lipatan rapih tersebut membentuk kertas tersebut dapat terbang cukup jauh.

1. 2. 3. Pesawat kertas telah diterbangkan. Oleh seorang namja bermata semu dan berbibir mungil. Senyum penuh arti yang sangat pucat itu , tersungging. Ia menghela nafas. Entah ke berapa kali ia melakukannya.

Tangannya yang mungil, memutar roda kursi rodanya. Ia menggerakkannya ke tempat pesawat pesawat kertasnya berada. Ia raih satu persatu dengan tangannya yang panjang.

"Tuan Byun, mari ikut saya ke ruang rehab. Anda harus mengikuti test jalan kembali."

Wanita yang sedikit lebih tua dari namja di kursi roda itu sendiri, duduk menjongkok di hadapan nya. "Tuan Byun" menarik nafas berat lalu mengeluarkannya secara lengah. Jujur. Ia begitu bosan melakukan rehab yang tiada henti tersebut.

"Biarkan aku menerbangkan ketiga pesawat kertas ini terlebih dahulu."

Wanita berpakaian serba putih itu berdiri, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia biarkan namja di kursi roda tersebut menerbangkan ketiga pesawat kertasnya. Imut. Itu yang menjadi kesan dari si wanita berseragam putih melihat tingkah kekanakan namja berumur 21 tahun itu.

Tak berapa lama, namja itu mau juga dibawa oleh si wanita berseragam putih ke ruangan yang disebut "ruang rehab". Namun, namja itu menunduk lesu. Ia berharap bisa menerbangkan ketiga pesawatnya hingga sampai ke 'tujuan'. Namun , ia lihat tadi tak berhasil. Rupanya kekuatan tangannya juga ikut 'melemah'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tinggi berambut cokelat pekat itu, mengusap bulir air mata di pipinya. Di balik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari keberadaan BYUN BAEKHYUN berada tadi. Senyum, sama sekali tak terlihat kembali. Yang ada hanya otot wajahnya yang kendur akibat menangis. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ketiga pesawat kertas itu 'mendarat' setelah diterbangkan oleh tangan lemah nya Baekhyun. Ia raih, lalu membuka lipatan masing masing kertas. Air matanya semakin mengalir bak sungai di wajahnya.

"**Tuhan, aku berharap kau dapat membaca tulisanku. Aku sangat kesepian. Kirimkan aku 'seseorang' yang dapat menghiburku dalam kesendirian."**

Pesawat kedua.

"**Tuhan, apa pesawatku ini dapat terbang jauh kepadaMu. Aku hanya berharap aku tak kesepian lagi. Aku bosan disini!"**

Pesawat ketiga.

"**Tuhan, kakiku sudah sangat lemah. Kemungkinan besar aku tak akan bisa berjalan. Bodohnya lagi, dokter2 itu masih memaksaku test jalan! Apa kau juga yakin bahwa aku tak akan sembuh?"**

Park Chanyeol, mencengkeram ketiga pesawat kertas itu menjadi satu. Bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa merelakan pikiran pikiran 'bodoh' Baekhyun hinggap begitu saja. Chanyeol tau , Baekhyun dapat sembuh. Inilah gunanya Chanyeol yang selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun, walaupun hanya sembunyi sembunyi. Ia dapat melihat setiap perkembangan Baekhyun dalam beraktifitas. Ia dapat memperkirakan , perkembangan demi perkembangan itu dapat membuahkan kesembuhan. Ia yakin itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 1 tahun , rehab dilakukan. Namun Baekhyun masih merasa , bahwa tak ada perkembangan apapun pada kakinya yang diprediksi 'lumpuh' oleh dokter. Ini merupakan rehab yang kesekian kalinya, dan kesekian kali juga Baekhyun mengeluh. Bagaimana pun, ia ingin bebas! Persetan dengan lumpuh total kakinya. Ia masih bisa melakukan aktifitas dengan kursi rodanya, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merebahkan punggungnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hampir saja kedua matanya ingin mengatup saking mengantuknya. Namun tak berapa lama, seorang perawat lainnya menghampiri. Baekhyun mengira , akan ada rehab lainnya.

"Tuan Byun, ini ada titipan untuk anda." Sebuah buket bunga mawar putih. Bunga dan warna favoritnya, sungguh ini adalah hadiah yang paling dinantikannya. Senyum Baekhyun yang menciut, kembali merekah bak bunga sakura di musim semi.

Perawat itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun, lalu pergi tanpa mau menganggu kesenangan namja berkulit halus itu.

Baekhyun mengecek bunga tersebut. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Sebuah kertas terlipat, terselip diantara bunga bunga. Ia pun membacanya pelan pelan.

"**Byun Baekhyun, kau mungkin tak mengenalku. Mungkin juga kau tak pernah bertemu denganku. Hanya aku yang mengenalmu. Tapi biarkan saja begitu. Aku melihat kesehatanmu semakin baik. Tapi aku kecewa sekali… kenapa kau mengira bahwa dirimu tak akan sembuh?! Kau bodoh sekali! Aku selalu mengamatimu. Mendoakanmu. Sia sia saja semua harapanku kalau kau mendorong dirimu sendiri tetap di penjara dengan ketidakkeyakinamu. Berjuanglah… 1 tahun bukanlah waktu yang panjang. Kalau kau sembuh, aku berjanji akan bertemu denganmu. Mari kita bertemu dan menjadi 'dekat'.**

**Aku tetap 'disini' mendoakanmu."**

Baekhyun menbekap mulutnya. Surat ini membuatnya semakin dihinggapi banyak pertanyaan. Dari "siapa yang menulis surat ini?" , "bagaimana ia bisa tau nama nya?", dan "bagaimana bisa 1 tahun ia mengamati Baekhyun terus?"

Yang pasti surat ini special. Ia tatap keluar jendela kamar nya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk membayangkan sosok 'orang' yang menulis surat ini sedang tergambar di jendela rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 bulan kemudian.

Baekhyun tak lagi berada di kursi rodanya. Tak lagi berada di ruang kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia kini sedang berjalan pelan di lorong rumah sakit sambil menenteng tas berisi bajunya. Suatu mukjizad membuatnya diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit.

Karena kakinya telah sembuh total.

Baekhyun kini berada di depan lobby rumah sakit hendak beranjak pulang ke rumah yang sangat ia rindukan. Perjuangannya selama ini tak sia sia. Bagai suatu kekuatan masuk dari surat 'misterius' yang 2 bulan lalu di dapatkannya. Juga menjadi mukjizad baginya. Seorang namja berambut cokelat pekat, tersenyum dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih. Sungguh diluar dugaan.. Namja kesayangannya itu sudah dapat berdiri tanpa bantuan tongkat sekalipun.

**Swinggg**

Sebuah pesawat kertas tepat mendarat di kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia langsung meraihnya dan membuka lipatan kertas berbentuk pesawat itu.

"**Kau berhasil, Byun Baekhyun! Aku bangga padamu! Kau telah melakukan suatu perjuangan yang tak sia sia. Aku benar benar merasa senang. **

**Sebagai janjiku. Mari kita bertemu. **

**Mr. P.C"**

Baekhyun menoleh ke sembarang arah untuk menemukan sosok yang melempar pesawat kertas itu.

"HEI ! MR. P.C ?! DIMANA KAU?! JANGAN MENGINGKARI JANJIMU!"

Di balik pohon yang tak lebih dari 1 meter Baekhyun berada, Mr.P.C (Park Chanyeol) terkekeh geli.

**(Note : nah ini sesi note buat ChanBaek ficlet XD Astaga… entah kenapa miyu seneng banget bikin FF yang Baekhyun nya merana -_- Maaf kalau di awal agak nge Angst gitu ya ! Tapi akhirnya dah fluff blm? Wkwk.. sudahlah tak usah banyak komentar dulu ya! Lanjut ke ff selanjutnya^^)**

* * *

**STALKER #7 : Bang Yongguk (BAP)**

**Target : Kim Himchan (BAP)**

Kim Himchan, namja cantik itu, baru saja kembali dari aktifitas jalan jalannya. Ia berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dan melihat seorang namja lain sedang duduk santai di atas sofa ruang tv. Siapa lagi kalau bukan BANG YONGGUK.

"Huftt.. sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak masuk ke apartemenku tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Ck.." Namja cantik itu berbicara lembut sambil menaruh beberapa kantung belanjanya.

Bang Yongguk, adalah teman kuliah Himchan yang baru namja itu sendiri kenal. Namja bermarga 'Bang' ini sedikit unik, menurut Himchan. Misterius, Menakutkan, sekaligus Bodoh! Himchan selalu terkekeh geli ketika mengingat kesannya itu saat pertama kali mengenal Bang Yongguk.

Well, kini namja pemilik senyum rahang itu berada di ruang apartemen pribadi milik Himchan. Memang mereka tinggal di 1 gedung apartemen. Namun berbeda ruang. Namun juga, entah dari mana ia bisa mendapatkannya, Yongguk memiliki kunci duplikat ruang apartemen Himchan. Jadi pantas saja namja itu bisa tiba tiba masuk ke ruang pribadi Himchan. Memang menakutkan. Namun himchan tak mau habis pikir akan masalah itu.

Himchan tak menyadari, 'asal' mula hal itu dapat terjadi… Hanya Bang Yongguk yang tau itu.

"Aku bosan di ruanganku. Lebih baik aku kesini kan." Jawab Yongguk singkat. Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan helaan nafas kesal. Entah kenapa ia tak mampu membentak Yongguk. Karena ia tau yongguk punya sifat temperamental yang buruk.

"Hei! Kau kan punya TV juga di ruanganmu. Kenapa musti di ruanganku kau menonton TV sih?"

"…" hening. Yongguk tak menjawab apapun. Entah karena ia bingung menjawab apa, atau karena ia 'tak mau' menjawabnya. Seperti yang dijelaskan, bahwa hanya Bang Yongguk yang tau itu. (#dimasak reader)

"Kau darimana saja?" nada menginterogasi milik Yongguk akhirnya keluar. Himchan memandang aneh Yongguk dari dapurnya.

"Pergi berbelanja." Ucap Himchan santai.

"Dengan seseorang?"

Himchan semakin terkejut. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Ehmm.. kalau iya , kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?" justru teka teki yang Himchan berikan pada Yongguk.

"Apa dengan namja pendek itu?"

Himchan terperangah. Darimana Yongguk tau bahwa Himchan memang berbelanja dengan si 'pendek' Moon Jongup? Bukankah Yongguk tak mengenalnya? Bukankah Yongguk tak datang belanja bersama dirinya dan Jongup?

"A..Aku… hei! Kenapa kau seperti menginterogasiku, eoh? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa aku berbelanja bersama dengan jongup-ah!?" Himchan merapikan belanjanya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Yongguk dan merebut remote TV di tangan Yongguk.

"Kau kembali saja keruanganmu , Yongguk-ah! Aku ingin tidur." Himchan menunggu namja itu berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru sebuah smirk yang timbul manis di wajah Yongguk.

Namja itu bangun , bukan untuk segera beranjak ke ruangannya, namun untuk memberikan tatapan penuh 'kecemburuannya' pada mata kucing Himchan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hime."

**GLEKK**

Himchan membulatkan matanya. Ia menelan berat salivanya. Bulu kuduknya berdesir. Di hadapannya ada seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan smirk yang kokoh berada di wajahnya, tengah memelintir helai rambut Himchan yang menjulang. Bagai sebuah bir yang memabukkannya.

"Aku tak suka kau berjalan dengan namja manapun."

Yongguk mengenggam kedua tangan Himchan.

"Kau hanya menjadi milikku."

Himchan tak kuasa menahan ekspresi penuh godaan yang di munculkan dari Yongguk. Sudah sejak dulu Himchan mengagumi karisma Yongguk tersebut. Namun sayang, namja itu memang tampak menakutkan karena wajahnya yang kenapa hanya Himchan yang menyadari karisma yang ada di dalam diri Yongguk.

"K-Kau?"

"Haha… apa yang ada dipikiranmu, eoh? Apa kau mengira aku 'stalker'mu?" Yongguk menepuk pelan kepala Himchan. Tertawa. Belum pernah himchan melihat tawa seperti itu dari Yongguk. Ya, mungkin karena karakter misteriusnya tersebut.

"Apakah, iya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apakah menduplikat kunci ruanganmu bukan perbuatan 'stalker' ? Ya ampun! Seharusnya kau menyadarinya sejak dulu!"

"APA?! K-KAU?! YAK! JAUHI AKU!" Himchan mendorong jauh jauh tubuh Yongguk. Yongguk tidak marah atapun meringis, ia justru tertawa saking gemasnya dengan tingkah Himchan kalau sedang malu begitu.

"Oh ayolah… apa tak boleh aku cemburu padamu?"

"Tapi itu menakutkan, Yongguk-ah?"

Yongguk tersenyum miring. Ia tak peduli dorongan apa lagi yang akan didapatkannya, namun ia berjalan mendekat ke Himchan. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Ia meraih dagu lancip himchan. Dan….

**CUPPP**

Bibir mereka pun bertautan erat. Semburat merah di pipi Himchan menjalar hingga ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Apa sekarang ini menakutkan untukmu, Hime?"

Himchan pun menunduk malu. Ia sibuk menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat akan sentuhan bibir Yongguk. Hampir saja jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya.

"Ti-tidak…" gumamnya yang tak terdengar oleh namja pemilik senyum rahang di hadapannya.

**(Note : Astaga… bagaimana bisa adegan 15 tahun ke atas muncul di BangHim ficlet ?! wkwk.. secara Miyu sangat mencintai BangHim, jadi maklumin ya XD apalagi baru baru ini Himchan lagi pervert sama Yongguk! Kyaaa… Babys tau kan 'apa' itu? Haha.. ya sudah mari kita baca ficlet kedelapan ^^)**

* * *

**STALKER #8 : Jung Daehyun (BAP)**

**Target : Choi Junhong (a.k.a Zelo) (BAP)**

"Tuan Junhong, ayo minumlah obatmu. Apa tuan mau penyakit tuan kambuh lagi?" Pelayan wanita itu terus bersih keras memaksa Junhong yang tak peduli dengan obatnya tersebut. Junhong membiarkan obat2an yang telah disediakan di nakas nya, masih utuh tanpa disentuhnya. Namja muda tersebut, tengah sibuk dengan PSP nya dan melumat permen karetnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau makan obat! PAHIT!" Zelo membalikkan posisi badannya hingga membuatnya memunggungi Pelayan wanita tersebut. Pelayan wanita itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Tuan, saya bisa dimarahi tuan dan nyonya besar Choi kalau tuan tak memakan obatnya."

"Ya sudah, buang saja obatnya! Nanti aku bilang pada umma dan appa kalau aku sudah memakannya. Beres kan?"

Pelayan wanita itu semakin dibuat bingung. Akankah ia melakukan saran Zelo? Namun bagaimana kalau penyakit Zelo kambuh, dan ketahuan karena ia tak memberikan obat ke Zelo? Ia bisa dipecat secara tidak hormat!

"Kau tak mau memakan obatmu lagi, Tuan muda Choi Junhong?" Pria dengan seragam 'pelayan' rapih yang dikenakannya, berjalan masuk ke kamar Zelo. Namja muda yang sedari tadi hanya bermalasan di atas ranjangnya menoleh kearah pelayan pria itu dengan wajah yang mengkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Lagi lagi pelayan pria yang tidak disukainya datang merubah moodnya menjadi buruk.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan tugasmu, Ji Sung noona"

"G-Gomawo, Daehyun-ah" Lalu pelayan wanita itupun berjalan keluar dari kamar luas milik Zelo.

Zelo bangun dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Ia hentikan kegiatan bermain PSP nya dan tetap sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya. Bahkan dengan pamer memperlihatkan keahlian 'membuat balon' dari mulutnya di depan Daehyun.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu mimisan lagi. Setiap darah yang muncul dari hidungmu, membuatku muak seketika, Junhong-ah! Sekarang minum obatmu!" Bahasa informal tersebut tiba tiba muncul dari mulut pedas Daehyun. Zelo tak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pelayan utama di rumahnya itu.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?!" Zelo terkekeh karena senang membuat Daehyun kesal. Namun Daehyun tak mau kalah! Ia meraih dagu lancip Zelo lalu mendekatkan wajah Zelo pada wajahnya. Ia pandang lurus pada wajah mulus Zelo. Zelo terkejut bukan main. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia membeku.

"Maka aku akan menciummu…" Zelo membungkam bibirnya rapat. Ia tak percaya kata kata tak 'senonoh' bagi namja seumuran Zelo keluar dari mulut pelayan rumahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo berlari cepat. Ia berusaha menghindari para pelayan pelayan nya yang mau memberikan obat padanya. Bagaimanapun, Zelo sangat benci minum obat! Sekarang ia seperti anjing liar yang seakan patut ditangkap untuk di kurung. Tiba tiba…

**CKITTT**

Zelo mengerem langkahnya. Entah sejak kapan 'orang' itu berdiri disana. Namun ketakutannya muncul.

Daehyun tengah menunjukkan _'death glare'_ nya Zelo.

Mau tak mau, Zelo hanya bisa merutuki diri membiarkan pelayan pelayannya yang lain memberikan obat padanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu selanjutnya…

Zelo baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia malas pulang kerumah. Entah karena ia malas di'paksa' kembali, atau karena ia takut bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun. Karena setiap kali melihat wajahnya saja, membuat jantungnya sering berdebar kencang.

Zelo hendak berjalan ke arah lain, yang pasti bukan menuju rumahnya. Ia hendak pergi ke Game Center. Namun di tengah perjalanan…

**Chssss**

Cairan kental berwarna merah muncul dari hidungnya. Oh Tidak! Ia mimisan lagi!

Zelo panik. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa obat. Ia memang tak pernah mau membawanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi pusing. Tubuhnya tak dapat menopangnya lebih lama lagi.

**HAPP**

Daehyun tiba tiba muncul. Ia tepat waktu menangkap tubuh tinggi Zelo yang hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"Astaga, Junhong-ah.. Untung saja aku mengikutimu!" Daehyun membersihkan darah di hidung Zelo dengan konsentrasi. Ia lalu memasukkan 1 tablet obat ke mulut Zelo.

"Hyung, m-maafkan aku…"

"Hei, tak ada waktu untuk minta maaf! Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

Zelo mencengkeram kuat kemeja Daehyun. Membuat namja yang menopangnya mengurungi niatnya. Ia tatap namja berwajah imut tersebut.

"Aku tak mau kerumah sakit, hyung… aku janji , aku akan rajin minum obat."

Daehyun tersenyum. Ia benar benar senang sekaligus terharu atas sikap Zelo yang tiba tiba begini. Mungkinkah karena efek ancaman nya dahulu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hyung pegang janjimu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang. Lalu kau istirahat. Arraseo?"

Zelo mengangguk. Daehyun lalu mengendong Junhong di punggungnya. Well, walaupun tubuh Zelo tinggi dan berat badannya yang memang cukup berat bagi anak seumurannya, namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

"Hyung, ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di daerah Hongdae? Itukan daerah yang cukup jauh dari sekolah ku berada."

Daehyun terkekeh. Ia tau jawabannya. Tapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Hanya insting." Ucapnya sembarang.

**(Note : Hehe… maafkan miyu para DaeJae shipper :3 Untuk saat ini biarkan Daehyun bersama dengan si magnae dulu ya ! kkk … Miyu akhir akhir ini lagi suka aja sama DaeLo moment. Jadi mohon maaf atas keerroran Miyu ini XD)**

* * *

**STALKER #9 : Choi Minho (Shinee)**

**Target : Lee Taemin (Shinee)**

"Aigoo.. sebentar lagi anak umma sudah besar rupanya!" Key memeluk erat tubuh Taemin. Namja berambut layak jamur itu, justru meronta ronta ingin lepas dari pelukan namja blasteran di hadapannya.

"Yak, hyung! Lepaskan aku! Aku sesak sekali"

"Hehe… mianhaeyo, Taemin-ah.. aku hanya terharu dengan bertambah dewasanya dirimu sekarang." Key berakting seolah olah dia sedang mengusap airmatanya. Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah konyol dari sunbaenya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sahabat yang lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya sendiri?

"Annyeong, Kibum-ah.. Annyeong, Taemin-ah! Keliatannya kalian lagi asik nih. Ada apa? Kok tak mengajakku?" Tak lama kemudian, tanpa diundang, Jonghyun muncul tiba tiba, ikut bergabung dengan 2 namja berwajah cantik yang sedang bercakap ria di salah satu bangku kelas. Key memandang remeh kehadiran Jonghyun.

"Astaga… kau tak tau besok akan ada apa? Makanya aku membahasnya dengan Taemin!" Taemin mengangguk setuju. Namun sepertinya Jonghyun masih belum sadar dengan yang dimaksud oleh Key.

"Memangnya apaan? Besok libur?"

Taemin dan Key segera menunjukkan death glare mereka menuju pandangan tanpa dosa milik Jonghyun.

"TAEMIN BESOK ULANG TAHUN,EOH!"

**Happp**

"Hyung, jangan keras keras! Nanti ketauan!" Taemin membekap mulut Key. Key tak meronta. Namun hanya memicingkan matanya dengan memandang kesal Jonghyun. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tau hari ulang tahun sahabatnya sendiri?

"Oh, ya ampun… maafkan aku , Taemin-ah! Nanti biar aku berikan kado sangat special untukmu ya!" Jonghyun seolah merubah jalan pikirannya. Ia meninju pelan lengan Taemin, dan berusaha membuang tatapannya dari Key yang masih memandang untuk menghakiminya.

"Ya ampun.. Kado special? Kau tak pernah mengatakan untuk memberikan kado special kalau aku ingin ultah!" Key memperlihatkan tampang ngambeknya. Jonghyun jadi tak kuasa melihat sahabat sekaligus namja kesayangannya cemberut begitu.

"Tak apa hyung.. cukup diberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun sudah lebih dari cukup" Taemin menyaut mencairkan suasana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun dari ketiganya, tak ada yg menyadari bahwa ada 1 namja tampan mengawasi dari depan pintu kelas. Ia benar benar memasang telinga percakapan antara ketiganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taemin berjalan di daerah distrik Myeongdong. Ia tak biasa jalan jalan di daerah perbelanjaan begini. Namun sehubung dirinya besok ulang tahun, ia hanya ingin berpenasaran diri akan benda benda yang akan didapatkannya ketika ultah. Hmm.. memang ulang tahun sebelumnya, kado yang ia dapatkan tak luar biasa bagus atau mahal. Karena rata rata yang memberika kado untuknya adalah sahabat serta keluarganya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah dari keluarga sederhana. Jadi ia tak mau banyak berharap. Namun kali ini, ia mengharapkan benda benda di pusat pembelanjaan paling terkenal di Seoul ini, bisa membuatnya sedikit berimajinasi.

Ada toko yang menjual topi. Walaupun sama bentuknya, namun dari merek dan gaya topi tersebut yang menjadi perhatian Taemin. Ia perhatikan lama dari belakang kaca. Berharap mencoba nya saja di kepalanya. Namun ia harus menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega dengan uang sakunya sendiri? Ia pun beranjak dari toko tersebut.

Ia kali ini berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Bunga bunga bertebaran di setiap sudut toko, namun tetap tertata. Ia mendekati salah satu buket bunga. Sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ia menciumnya perlahan. Menghirup harumnya. Begitu menyegarkan.

"Anda ingin membelinya?" pemilik toko tersebut menegur Taemin dengan ramah. Taemin hanya menggeleng. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil beranjak pergi.

Taemin melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Masih ada 1 jam sebelum ia akan pulang ke rumah. Karena memang ia tak ingin pulang larut malam.

1 toko menjadi perhatiannya. Toko kue. Ini adalah toko kue yang paling terkenal di daerah Myeongdong. Jendela kaca langsung menampilkan berbagai jenis kue. Membuat mata Taemin berbinar. Ada kue tart berbentuk hati, dengan olesan selai stroberi dan taburan gula halus di sekitar kuenya. Taemin menelan salivanya perlahan.

"Keliatannya enak." Namun sayang seribu sayang, Taemin hanya bisa membayangkan sendiri kenikmatannya tanpa bisa merasakannya. Dengan kepasrahan, ia pun beranjak menuju ke rumahnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap baik akan ulang tahunnya besok walaupun tanpa kado kado yang ia harapkan selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Taemin datang kesiangan. Ia bangun terlambat akibat menjaga adiknya sampai larut malam karena orang tuanya yang juga pulang malam dari kantor. Hendak berlari menuju kelasnya, ia sudah merasa aneh. Suasana di lorong sekolah maupun di beberapa titik tempat begitu sepi. Padahal untuk jam jam segini, masih sangat ramai. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Kini berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya. Ia buka perlahan pintu kelasnya, dan….

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEMIN-AH!**

Taemin kaget. Ia hampir saja jatuh saking shock nya. Teman sekelasnya, bahkan beberapa teman dari kelas lain bergabung memberikan kejutan untuk Taemin.

Balon dan pita pita terhias di setiap sudut kelas. Kado2 sudah bertengger di meja kelas miliknya. Ia terharu sekaligus bahagia. Ia peluk kedua sahabatnya, Key dan Jonghyun. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taemin-ah."

**Deggg**

Taemin menoleh ke belakang. Ia lihat di hadapannya seorang namja manis nan tampan tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih. Bunga yang sama seperti Taemin lihat di Myeongdong. "M-Minho hyung?" ucapnya terbata sekaligus tersipu.

"Ciee…. Minho ngasih kamu bunga tuh! Cepat terima!" Key menggoda Taemin. Mau tak mau ia mematuhi perintah Key. Taemin menerima bunga itu dengan jantung berdebar.

"T-Terima kasih , hyung."

Minho tersenyum. Ia langsung mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Taemin. Taemin menunduk malu. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah hangat.

"Hey, kado dari Minho bukan hanya itu saja loh!" Jonghyun menyaut. Taemin terkejut. Ia tengok wajah Minho untuk mencari ekspresi kebenaran tersebut.

"Minho membelikan kue mahal ini! Wah… kau harus segera memotongnya! Aku lapar sekali.." Jonghyun menenteng sebuah kue. Kue hati. Sama seperti yang ia lihat di toko kue itu. Taemin shock. Ia pandang penuh ketidak percayaan pada Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa gugup diperhatikan Taemin begitu.

"dan tidak itu juga…" Minho merogoh sesuatu di tas ranselnya.

**Pukkk**

"Aku tau kau suka topi ini." Ucap Minho sembari memperbaiki letak topi yang ia pakaikan di atas kepala Taemin.

Lagi lagi sebuah topi yang sama seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Mi-Minho hyung? B-Bagaimana kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat harapanmu terkabul tahun ini. Saengil Chukae , Taemin-ah.."

Taemin tersenyum lega. Sekaligus berterima kasih. Ia benar benar berterima kasih pada sosok namja tinggi di hadapannya. Kali ini harapan untuk ulang tahunnya terkabul. Sekaligus harapan yang selama ini ia tunggu …

Mendapatkan kado terindah dari Choi Minho.

**(Note : Benarkah ini sebuah ficlet? Haha.. maaf kalau kepanjangan ya ^^ karena ini adalah FF 2Min pertama yang Miyu buat. Maaf kalau kurang berkesan )**

* * *

**STALKER #10 : Kim Ryeowook (SJ)**

**Target : Kim Jong Woon (a.k.a Kim Yesung) (SJ)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**It Has To Be You" meraih puncak tangga lagu Billboard**

**Yesung mendapat kemenangan mutlak di MCountdown!**

**Yesung rayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan fans di Indonesia ^^**

**Fans dari Yesung sudah mengerubungi bandara Icheon.**

**Yesung belum tertarik untuk berpacaran.**

"**Yesung ingin menikah dengan fansnya sendiri"**

Ryeowook, namja manis itu tampak lihai memotong kertas dari salah satu majalah yang ia dapat dari temannya. Artikel yang menarik perhatiannya, selalu tentang YESUNG, dan selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Ia tempelkan 1 kalimat yang menjadi judul artikel itu ke buku koleksi nya. Buku koleksi pribadi miliknya yang berisi tentang 1 topik / 1 orang. Tak lain tak bukan, YESUNG.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi aku melihat Yesung di toko buku Kyobo. Ia tengah membeli buku bersampul kuning! Tapi aku tak tau judulnya apa."

"B-Baiklah Nami noona. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Ryeowook menutup teleponnya. Lega sekali karena ada info terbaru yang ia dapatkan dari teman noona sekaligus fans Yesung juga. Cukup berguna berteman dengan 'fangirl'. Karena mereka lebih cekatan dan dapat dengan mudah berbaur dengan fans Yesung lainnya yang notabene kebanyakan Fangirl.

Bukan berarti Ryeowook sulit berbaur dengan para fangirl. Hanya saja beberapa fangirl kurang tertarik untuk berteman dengan fanboy seperti Ryeowook. Jadi intinya fangirl itu agak _pemilih_, menurut Ryeowook.

Ia langsung beranjak menuju toko buku yang sebelumnya menjadi tujuan Yesung. Siapa tau ada informasi lain yang bisa ia dapatkan dari sana. Namun sebelum keluar rumah, ia menemukan hyungnya sedang menonton televisi.

"Hei, wookie! Lihat! Bukankah itu pacarmu?" tegur Sungmin sembari menunjuk ke arah televisi. _Pacar_ dalam istilah 'idola' Ryeowook, Kim Yesung.

"Bukankah ia sedang ada di kedai kopi Hyohi di sebelah market tak jauh dari sini ya?" Sungmin merespon. Ia sudah bisa menebak karena toko itu tak asing baginya. Toko yang selalu ia jadikan tempat kencannya bersama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Astaga hyung! Benar! Sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi! Gomawo, hyung…" belum sempat Sungmin berkata 'hati hati', adiknya itu justru sudah melesat pergi.

"Dasar fans fanatik…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook bersyukur. Tampaknya di kedai kopi saat ini tidak dikerumuni fans seperti biasa. Yang ada di dalam hanyalah beberapa kameraman dan seorang host tengah mewawancarai Yesung di dalam kedai itu.

Yesung tengah menyesap nikmat kopinya selama sesi wawancara. Ryeowook pandang lekat lekat ekspresi wajah, penampilan, bahkan jenis kopi yang diminum Yesung sebelum idolanya itu menyadari gerak gerik keberadaannya. Ryeowook juga sesekali mengambil foto idolanya itu melalui kamera digital miliknya.

Kru kru pewawancara itu sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka tampak membungkuk hormat pada Yesung seraya beranjak meninggalkan namja itu melanjutkan kegiatan santainya. Kini ia tengah membaca buku bersampul kuning, yang mungkin dari membelinya di toko Kyobo. Ryeowook memfokuskan matanya. Ingin melihat judul buku itu.

"**Cinta sesama jenis? Bolehkah?"**

What?! Judul macam apa itu?

Ryeowook tak mau banyak memikirkannya. Ia hanya konsen pada tingkah Yesung kini. Namun sesuatu hal merasuki pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk saja ,ya?" ucap Ryeowook sembari berpikir. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Toh, Yesung juga tak akan kabur jika melihat Ryeowook ,bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tampak gugup. Ia mengenggam notes kecil nya hingga tangannya bergemetar. Melihat Yesung yang hanya duduk di meja kedai itu saja sudah membuatnya mati rasa. Jika ada orang yang melihat tingkah aneh Ryeowook hanya karena melihat Yesung saja, ia akan masuk sebagai kategori namja paling 'aneh'. Tapi jika seorang fangirl yang menilai, mungkin sah sah saja.

Sebelum Ryeowook menemui Yesung, Yesung sendiri sudah beranjak dari mejanya hendak pergi. Namun semakin dekat Yesung berjalan ke arahnya , tubuh Ryeowook semakin mati rasa.

"H-H-Hyu-Hyung…" sayang sekali, Yesung tak mendengarnya. Ia justru sudah keluar dari kedai meninggalkan Ryeowook yang membeku di tempatnya.

Setelah sadar, ia langsung berlari mengejar Yesung. Bagaimana pun, tak akan mudah bagi Ryeowook untuk melepas 'kesempatan' nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tengah berjalan menuju toko pakaian. Ryeowook mengikutinya hingga ia bersembunyi di balik rak pakaian lain yang tak jauh dari tempat Yesung berdiri. Sekalipun rak pakaian dalam… Bahkan yeoja yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook seolah sibuk sendiri di antara 'pakaian-pakaian dalam' itu, hanya memandangnya penuh kecurigaan /?

Lalu Yesung beranjak dari toko pakaian menuju toko CD. (bukan CD yang 'itu' ya .-.)

Ryeowook lagi lagi mengikutinya. Melihat tingkah Yesung yang sedang melihat lihat CD di rak. Ryeowook bahkan mencatat judul CD yang dilihat lama oleh Yesung. Mungkin saja itu CD dari penyanyi favoritnya.

Sembari sibuk mencatat, rupanya Yesung sudah beranjak lebih dahulu. Ryeowook yang gelagapan –dan tak sempat bersembunyi- tak sengaja menjatuhkan notesnya.

"Ah… bukumu terjatuh." Ucap seseorang sembari memungutnya. Ryeowook ikut berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Namun….

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata Ryeowook dan mata Yesung. Bahkan mereka tak sadar tangan mereka bersentuhan. Yesung memandang lama Ryeowook. Mungkinkah terpesona? Atau karena wajah malu Ryeowook yang menjadi perhatiannya? Belum pernah ia lihat namja semanis ini.

"Bukumu?"

"N-Nee.." Ryeowook mengambil bukunya dari tangan Yesung. Ia langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi….

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook. Tentu saja ryeowook terkejut. Bahkan ia tak mampu kabur jika tangannya terkunci di genggaman Yesung.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu. Dan mengulurkan buku notes nya.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu, hyung?" ucap Ryeowook terbata bata.

Yesung tersenyum hangat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Ryeowook. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu…"

**(Note : astaga… kenapa Ryeowook jadi ngefans berat gini sama Yesung? XD Haha.. baiklah kita biarkan mereka berdua melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang selanjutnya ,nee.. impian Yesung sepertinya terkabul nih , sesuai di judul 'artikel' nya XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Finally, it's done^^ Haha… maaf kalau terlalu panjang, nee! **

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan^^ secara Laptopnya lagi ada masalah nih (atau otak author yang lagi ada masalah .-.?) **

**Menurut readers, di antara ke10 ficlet ini, mana yang paling ROMANTIS atau FLUFF? Butuh REVIEW nya nee^^**

**Miyu mau bales komentar dari para review di STALKER part 1 ya!**

* * *

**OhSooYeol** : Waaa berarti kita jodoh chingu kalau samaan /? XD Iya, Miyu juga pingin banget banyakin FF VHOPE ^^ secara pair ini masih rookie banget , banyak yang gak kenal *usap ingus*. Tapi kita perjuangkan bareng ya biar FF VHope menjadi lestari *loh? Hehe.. makasih dukungannya!

**ArraHyeri2** : terima kasih atas komentarnya^^ gak usah bingung kok.. hehe..

**opikyung0113** : Waa.. makasih^^ emang keliatannya special banget deh KyuMin HunHan nya ..wkwk.. Maaf ya kalau Kaisoo nya kurang berkesan. Lagi keabisan ide nih =.= Yang terakhir itu V x J-Hope dari Bangtan Boys, gapapa kok.. emang mereka masih rookie sih ^^ kamsha dan arigatouu

**maria8** : terima kasih sudah baca KyuMin nya ^^ hehe.. secara Kyu itu suka hal hal berbau elektronik, jadi kepikirannya gitu..haha.. gapapa kok.. yang penting dah baca, Miyu dah seneng :D Yang terakhir, miyu minta maaf kalau kurang wauh =.= lagi ngantuk bikinnya sih *hehe *bow

**Chella-KMS**: terima kasih ^^ keep support for KyuMin's stalker /?

**Guest** : maaf namanya gak keliatan /? Tapi makasih sudah membaca^^ yang terakhir itu V x J-Hope dari Bangtan Boys ya :D

**Sissy** : Terima kasih^^ Sip! :D

**Cyber Ayumu-chan** : haha… V emang harus keliatan lucu! Kan dia uke nya XD Makasih sudah baca^^

* * *

**BIG THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND SI-DERS :***

**Btw, banyak banget yang belum kenal VHope couple rupanya^^ Ini couple fav Miyu juga. Mereka V (Kim taehyung) dan J-Hope dari Bangtan Boys. Masih rookie sih , habis diperkenalkan setelah moment kisseu mereka di rookie king-_- hehe (pernyataan tidak penting XD) Kalau mau tau ff Vhope, liat yang judul "Closing" dan "Closer" by Himkyu ya! #promosi #kayak #bangYeye XD **

**KEEP SUPPORTING ME , NEE^^ BIG THANKS ! I LOVE YOU READERS *MUAHHH**


End file.
